Persuasion
by letusin
Summary: Coincidentally finding Craig slumped inside the pantry closet, Kenny decides to keep him company. Crenny, smut!


right, so this is the total house party cliché, but seeing as i haven't posted in a while, i thought i ought to write something a smidge juicy, ayy

the ending to this is shitty, but i dunno if i'm gonna add a smuttier chapter or not

i'll probably delete this later too, see how i feel

 **WITHOUT FURTHER DELAY**

* * *

It was a Saturday night and like every other weekend, Bebe was hosting a gathering at her house. But of course, the word soon got round and the place had been submerged with drunken teenagers. Everyone was having a good time taking advantage of the free booze and accommodation and luckily enough, the cops hadn't turned up just yet.

There were couples taking the opportunity to release their hormones. Stan and Wendy occupied the couch, Token and Nichole had won over Bebe's bedroom, while herself and Clyde had a quickie in the main bathroom. There were the ones who came to get high, namely Red and Tweek. There were the ones who got drunk for the fun of it, such as Kyle, Kenny and Cartman playing 'never have a ever' and Kevin and Jason taking none stop shots. And then there were the ones who drunk alone in a secluded place. Craig Tucker being one of those people.

Kenny had eventually abandoned his two friends and decided to go wondering. The game had pretty much finished anyway, considering the game had turned into a bickering and teasing session rather than an actual game. The blond just wanted to drink away the night in silence, which totally wasn't his style, but right now, he couldn't find the right company to be in.

Grabbing half a bottle of vodka from the kitchen counter, he pushed through the different groups of people. He had no idea where the hell he was going, but going home was out of the question. There was a reason why he came to this event. Stumbling through the cramped hallway, he managed to climb the stairs. He didn't need to know whether or not the bedrooms were occupied, because they always were.

Looking around for a place to slump his body, he spotted a cupboard. The cupboard the Steven's used to store their towels, bed sheets and clean laundry. It was often used as the 'seven minutes of heaven' room back in the Freshman and Sophomore years and Kenny knew just how perfect it was to lay his head for the rest of the morning.

However, when he opened the door, he was surprised to see a very drunk looking Craig. He was sat (more slumped) in the corner of the cramped room with a bottle of Jack in his possession. He spotted Kenny instantly and looked up at him with a blank expression.

"Hm. Isn't it a bit ironic how you're in the closet?" Kenny smirked, leaning against the door frame. Craig flipped him off and took a swig from his bottle. It was no doubt that the onyx was smashed and it looked as if he had chosen his bed for the night. It was too bad that Kenny had also chosen the same idea. "Mind if I join ya?"

"Yes." Kenny ignored the look of distaste Craig was giving as he settled himself next to him.

"You're normally with Clyde ain'chya?" Kenny questioned, noticing the way Craig shifted away from him slightly.

"So?"

"Then why're you in here?"

"He left me to go and fuck his horny bitch of a girlfriend."

The blond had to disagree with him. Bebe was, in fact, a lovely person. She was one of his best friends and they got on like a house on fire. Besides, he sensed that this was just Craig's way of expressing his anger.

"I think someone needs to show you what having a good time really means."

Craig scoffed. "Oh, I know. This is the part where you take advantage of me, right?"

The blond threw his hands up in defence. That wasn't what he was intending at all. "Dude, I'm just as wasted as you are."

"Whatever."

"But seriously though." Kenny nudged Craig's shoulder. "You really need'a get laid. You're missin' out on all those sweet orgasms."

"Well thank God I have my right hand then."

The blond sniggered, perhaps a little too much, because Craig didn't find it the slight bit amusing. Kenny wasn't sure whether he was laughing at the raven's stoic expression or the actual comment. But that didn't matter, he was too drunk to care.

"You're so fucking weird, McCormick." Craig slurred as he reached into the back of his pocket. He pulled out an near empty carton of cigarettes and shook the last one out of the box. Kenny eyed the way Craig's hands fiddled with white stick, just like a dog would with a bone. He licked his lips unknowingly and watched closely as the onyx lit it up and inhaled. Kenny hadn't had a smoke in days due to financial issues and his withdrawal symptoms were getting seriously worse. He just wanted to completely suck all the nicotine from that cigarette and if he was persuasive and charming enough, Craig may just set with him.

"You know, no matter how close you get to me, I'm not giving you any." Craig exhaled the smoke from his lungs, filling the air with the sweet smell of smooth acid. The blond absorbed every part of it and considered jumping Craig and stealing the source for himself.

"Dude, please, I'm seriously begging you. Jus' one lil drag and I'll be content, I swear." The smug grin appearing across Craig's face told him the bastard was planning on taking complete advantage of Kenny's agitation. "I'll even leave you alone afterwards."

The onyx brought the cigarette up to his lips again and took a long, agonizing (for Kenny) drag, causing the ash to dismantle from the end and fall gracefully to the floor. By the time Craig was nearing the end of his smoke, Kenny had almost lost it. He badly needed one and it was showing. "At least shotgun me, I'm dyin' here!"

Rolling his eyes, Craig surprisingly agreed. "Fine, but only if you down the rest of this first." He held up the Jack Daniels and Kenny took no hesitation in swallowing the generous amount left in the bottle. Wiping his mouth with his orange sleeve, he tried not to focus on the severe dizziness he was feeling.

The pair positioned themselves so that they were sitting opposite from one another, their legs extending on either side of each other. Kenny hadn't felt so excited in all of three days, when he last had a cigarette. Just as Craig took the last of it he leaned forward and grabbed the side of the blond's head. Kenny opened his mouth with eagerness and closed his eyes as he felt the familiar taste of nicotine linger around his tongue. He inhaled as much as he could and savoured the moment while it lasted.

He could feel the warmth of Craig's lips on his own and wondered for a moment whether or not the raven was going to finish off the gesture. Kenny didn't want to wait for the inevitable any longer and so he closed the gap between them. The peck only lasted for a second or so, but they only parted long enough for Kenny to exhale, before diving straight into a passionate kiss.

The blond cupped Craig's head with both hands, one of those hands slipping under his hat and massaging its way through his messy, black hair. One of Craig's arms remained by its side, while the other hesitantly grabbed the side of the blond's neck. Kenny kissed eagerly, while Craig became very hungry for more. The blond licked the bottom of Craig's lip, but there was no need for Kenny to wait, because the raven's mouth suddenly became very open. Their tongues lapped over each other, the taste of liquor and smoke mingling with each other. Kenny moaned into the enjoyment of that taste.

"More." He mumbled, shaking out of his orange parka. His hands fell from Craig's face and began to fumble with the hem of his blue, long sleeved shirt. The feeling of being touched up was a foreign feeling for Craig, but it sure felt good. He let Kenny's hands roam up and down his body while he fiercely bit and kissed at blond's neck.

Kenny pulled the blue shirt over Craig's head, before proceeding to take off his own. Topless, they both observed one another's body for a good five seconds or so. They shared many similarities when it came to their looks, but also many differences. They were both rather tall, with Craig overpowering Kenny by an inch. They were both thin, though the blond was slightly more so, probably due to malnutrition. Craig's skin was a tone or two darker, but his hair was much shorter and, of course, much darker too.

"Just so you know, we're not fucking."

"Huh?" Kenny pulled his attention away from the half naked body in front of him. "Sorry, I didn't quite catch that. For a second there, I thought you said we ain't gonna fuck."

"I'm not sober."

"So?"

"That's my rule."

Kenny's eyes narrowed. _So_ _you just gonna lead me on? Nah, not in my book._ He thought, trying to figure out the right plan to solve this situation. He could just drug him with more alcohol, but that would take time and Kenny really wasn't in the mood to just sit with a dying hard on while watching Craig drink.

"I can persuade you." The blond teased, placing a hand on the raven's knee. "I'm very good with my words." He leaned forward and began planting soft kisses down Craig's neck and shoulder. "And hands." Craig tensed as the blond inched his fingers slowly up his thigh. The contrast of soft and rough touches left Craig feeling incredibly aroused. But a stubborn asshole always keeps his word and so the raven brushed Kenny's hand away.

"No means no." He said firmly. The blond pouted, though what he was feeling was frustration. Sexual frustration at that. But then again, so was Craig. "But, I'll suck your dick."

That was enough to release the stress from Kenny's shoulders and his mouth beamed into a wide grin. "Yay!"

The reaction wasn't really what Craig had expected, but there was no time to think much of it. Their lips had connected again, but only briefly, because Kenny had began working his way down the other's body. Between each peck, Kenny said, "I'll do you first, 'nd then you do me."

Craig didn't argue with that. Kenny tugged and pulled down the fabric of Craig's jeans and underwear and grasped a hold of his member. The blunt touch caused Craig's senses to rise, making his back arch into the wall. Kenny knew how good he was going to make the raven feel, but considering how wasted he was, he wasn't sure whether he would be able to easily carry out those erotic thoughts into erotic actions. His only focus was, was not to be too sloppy. Sloppy was bad and unsexy.

"Holy shit." Craig breathed as Kenny took the member into his mouth. Craig had only received one other blowjob in the past and that was over a drunken mistake. _Never again_ , he thought at the time, but here he was now, receiving a mouthful of hot, wet sliver. Kenny started off agonizingly slow, using his tongue to swirl around the base of Craig's dick.

"Shit." He said again, using one of his hands to run through Kenny's hair. In all honesty, he never knew what to do with his hands; he wasn't a touchy feely person. But Kenny, however, explored Craig's flesh with his fingertips and palms. He first started rubbing the thighs, then moving them towards his ass and then working them at the base of Craig's dick, while his tongue worked the rest.

Kenny bobbed his head and gradually picked up a pace, moaning every now and again, causing the vibrations to add to the pleasure. The noises coming from Craig's mouth was like music to Kenny's ears. The blond adored it when people tried to suppress their pleasurable moans and groans, because it showed how much they were enjoying it.

"I'm close." Kenny hummed in response and took him in that little bit deeper. Craig's head was spinning and for a moment, he thought he was in some sort of sick dream. But as his lower stomach started to clench and his legs began to tingle, the overall sensation of nearing climax was by far, better than a dream.

Tightening his grip on the blond locks, Craig dropped his head forward and lost control of his breathing pattern. "Fuck, McCormick," He harshly whispered as his orgasm approached. His body stiffened and his groin tightened for a moment before all released. He came into the blond's mouth with a pattern of low grunts, surprised at the fact that Kenny didn't pull away beforehand.

Kenny began to slow his pace down and after a couple more bobs, he pulled back - the bitter taste of semen sliding to the back of his throat. Not thinking anything of it, he swallowed and wiped the side of his lips with the back of his hand.

"That's nasty." Craig concluded, lazily tucking himself back into his pants.

Kenny smirked. "Washin' it down with a bit'a vodka wont do no harm." He picked up the bottle he brought in with him and took a swig down, instantly regretting the strong after taste that came with it.

By now, Craig was completely out of it. He was drunk, tired and a lot less horny. But at the same time, he couldn't exactly leave the boy hanging, could he? Of course he totally could, but something inside the Tucker boy told him to just get on with it.

"You ever done this before?" Kenny asked as the darker haired male hooked his fingers inside the blond's jeans.

"No."

"So, I'm your first then?" Craig refused to reply to the obviously amused blond and continued to pull down the fabric of his jeans. Noticing the lack of underwear, he decided against asking Kenny how often he went commando, because that was something he really didn't want an answer for.

The raven began by pumping Kenny's member with his hands. Craig could hear the boy sigh above him, which he took as a good sign. One of Kenny's hands found its way into Craig's thick hair and it was only now, when he realized his blue hat was no longer settled on top. But that didn't stay on his mind for long, because the warm, wet feeling of Craig's lips embracing the tip of his dick was what focused his mind onto nothing but pleasure.

The blond looked into his lap, a satisfied grin tugging at his lips. He could only see the top Craig's head, his hair swaying in rhythm with his up and down movements. Craig wasn't the one for soft gestures. His aim in life was to get things done as soon as possible, no matter how good or bad of a job it was. Kenny, however, made sure Craig felt more relaxed by caressing the side of his head or playing with his hair. The gesture was completely unnecessary though, considering the state they were both in.

"Mm, feels good." He murmured, his grip on the other's hair tightening slightly. Kenny subtly began to push Craig's head down, noticing his gag reflexes kicking in. The blond enjoyed the way Craig's muffled grunts became more frequent and it motivated him to push the raven deeper and more harshly. But unfortunately for Kenny, Craig couldn't take that much depth, especially with the late alcohol already starting to churn in his stomach.

"Fucking hell." Craig coughed, trying to get a hold of himself.

"Sorry, my hand slipped. Jus' keep goin', okay?" Without giving him a chance to reply, Kenny pushed Craig's head back into his lap, slightly surprised that the guy was willing to go back down on him. Well, if you would call it willing.

"Ah, yeah, that's the stuff." Kenny leant his head against the wall, sighing contently. He knew he totally just took advantage of Craig's drunkenness, but it wasn't like the guy was doing anything sinister. They were just exchanging blowjobs, that's all it was. Still, Kenny wished it could have been more. Maybe he'd get that chance next time somehow.

Already exhausted from his own climax, Craig was beginning to get tedious. He just wanted to fall over and sleep, so using his free hand to pump the bottom, he picked up the pace. The fidgeting in Kenny's legs was a sign that he was close. And he was, his body was getting ready to release, but the blond wanted the moment to be worth it, so he took the effort to hold back.

"Shit, you're good with your hand." Kenny panted, referring to the fast pacing right hand that belonged to the other male. Craig could sense what Kenny was doing and pulled his mouth away from the blond's dick. There was no way Craig wanted to have the choice to spit or swallow, so he opted out completely and finished with a handjob, much to Kenny's dismay.

But with an opened mouthed moan, Kenny came into Craig's hand. The erotic sensation sent him over the edge completely and he dropped forward and gripped onto the raven's shoulder tightly as he came to the end of his orgasm. Craig blinked into his messy hand and silently cussed at how wet it was and how sticky it would be. As Kenny pushed back and pulled his pants up just a notch, Craig lifted from the floor to reach a fresh towel. He wiped his hand thoroughly, before dropping back to the floor.

By now, Kenny had already passed out, shirtless with his jeans undone. He looked a complete mess, but there was nothing Craig could do, because he too, was also loosing consciousness. He flopped onto his back and slanted his head to the side. Right in front of him was the bottle of vodka. The amount that was left was very minuscule, but nevertheless, Craig picked up the bottle and chugged the last of it down. It tasted fucking awful, but it was enough to send him to sleep. 

* * *

Kenny woke up with a banging headache. His brain was thumping hard and he could already feel the heaviness in his body. He blinked several times, trying to control his blurry vision. _Where the hell am I?_ He thought as his eyes wondered around the dark room. He couldn't see anything; he was in complete darkness. He lifted up his hand and started to feel his surroundings. He slid his hand across the wall to the floor. It was then, when he touched something warm. Using his other hand to get more of a feel, he realized that it was a body. Who's body though, he couldn't figure out at the moment.

A low groan filled Kenny's ears and at first, he thought he had crashed with Stan. But he soon found out that it wasn't. The blond felt the body turn onto its side and so he backed away his hands. Wanting to explore more of where he was and what the hell happened last night, he slowly picked himself up from the ground and waved his hands in front of him. Despite being used to having such harsh hangovers, he still stumbled about and became very clumsy.

He found the door almost instantly and opened it. The contrast in light blinded the poor boy for a good ten seconds, almost causing him to loose his balance. He squinted hard and adjusted to the light, before turning around to see who was led next to him.

"Will you shut that fucking door?" Craig mumbled, using his forearm to cover his eyes. Only slightly surprised by who it was, Kenny closed the door halfway.

"Didn't think I'd see you sleeping next to me." The blond spoke and smirked when he noticed the lack of clothing Craig and himself were wearing. "And half naked too."

"Shut up." Craig spat, slowly moving to sit against the wall. He dropped his head in his hand and rubbed circles into his scalp. "What time is it?"

The blond slapped his pockets and fished out his phone. "Eleven thirty."

"Shit." Craig murmured, looking up at Kenny with a frown. "Looks like _we_ fucked then."

"Nah, we just gave each other blow jobs, I think." Kenny said, his thoughts already beginning to recollect.

"You remember?"

"Bits. You want some water?" The blond asked and received a nod in response. He left the cupboard to go and get a glass of water and perhaps some sort of pain relief tablets for Craig and himself. Just to see if anyone else was still in the house, Kenny trotted down the stairs to see some people awake and some still asleep. The living room was occupied by his fellow passed out friends, while the kitchen had otherwise. Stan, Cartman, Wendy, Bebe, Red, Token and Kevin seemed to be the only ones awake.

"Hey, dudes." Kenny greeted as he entered the room.

"Ah, good night last night then, huh?" Bebe teased, noticing how the blond hadn't even done up his jeans.

"Shit, someone got lucky." Stan chuckled through a mouthful of buttered toast. Kenny waved them off and took a second to button up his pants. He hadn't even realized.

"Who with?" Wendy pried, a sly grin appearing across her lips.

"Craig." Kenny picked up a couple of red plastic cups and headed towards the taps, sniggering to himself. "We ended up in the upstairs pantry cupboard somehow."

"Craig?" Token repeated, "He's not normally the type to just have it off with random people are parties."

"Ah, but Token," The blond smirked, filling the cups up with water. "I'm not just some random person. Besides, we didn't _'have it off'_."

"Oh? So explain the whole.." Token made a hand movement, gesturing to Kenny's half naked body.

"Well I think we just sucked dick."

"Eugh." Cartman groaned from across the room. "Gay."

Kenny turned to face his friend and raised his cups. "Cheers to that. Hey, Bebe, you got any pills?"

She scoffed, surprised at how eager he was to start partying again. Kenny noticed the shocked expression and shook his head, reassuring her that wasn't what he was implying. "No, I mean for headaches and shit. Craig's pretty bad."

Fortunately she had a packet left and popped several out for him. Thanking her, he left to bring the water for Craig. He met him outside the room they shared their shenanigans in and Kenny could tell he was in a lot of pain. Of course, it was his own fault, but the blond couldn't help but feel a little sympathy for him.

"Here, take this." Kenny handed him the water and the two pills to take. Craig didn't hesitate to take them and the water was downed in an instant. It didn't make the raven feel better at all, but he was silently grateful that Kenny made the effort.

"I'm never drinking again." Craig concluded, though they both knew those words were caked in one big lie. If it wasn't next week, it would be the week after that the drink would start all over again and within a couple of hours, here he would be, regretting his actions from the night before.

"Want me to give you a ride home?"

"Please."

Kenny gulped the last of his own drink, before pulling Craig up by the arms. "Hey, maybe we should change first." The blond re-entered the room to grab their shirts and accessories and handed Craig his clothing. Once they were both dressed, they made their way outside. There were numerous vehicles piled up on the side of the road, one of those being Kenny's truck. Well, Kevin McCormick's truck to be precise, but Kenny often used it just as much as his older brother did.

They both hopped inside the truck and off they went to Craig's house. Technically, Kenny was still highly intoxicated and shouldn't be driving, but that was the least of their worries. Right now, Craig just wanted to get home and hibernate for the rest of the day.

The ride to the Tucker household was no longer than a three minute drive. Kenny had only been to Craig's house four or five times in the past and those reasons were mainly to do with Clyde. Kenny and Clyde were fairly good friends and so he occasionally found himself at the Tucker residence.

Kenny pulled up alongside the empty driveway and wondered where Craig's parents were. Hardly anyone worked on a Sunday and Church would have normally ended by now. "I didn't know your parents worked on a Sunday."

"They don't." Craig replied, opening the passenger door. "They went away."

"Away? Where?"

The raven shrugged. "Dunno, vacation or something."

Judging by the agitation on Craig's face, Kenny decided not to pry. It wasn't exactly his business anyway. The raven jumped out of his seat, though his movements were very slow. Just as he was about to close the door, Kenny remembered something and called out to him.

"Craig, dude, I just realized something. My sister said she was gonna' see Ruby last night. Could you go see if she stayed round?"

"Probably. She normally does." Craig mumbled as he shut the door and headed inside. Kenny waited patiently in his car, quietly tapping along to the mix tape Cartman had given him for his birthday last year. As soon as Kenny had unwrapped the gift, he shot it straight into the CD player and it hadn't left since. It was named _The Cartman Squad_ , with a line going through the word 'Cartman', because Kyle didn't like that one bit. The blond smiled at the fond memory.

Craig came out a short while later and approached the driver's side of the car. Unwinding down the window, Kenny waited for an answer.

"She's just coming."

"Oh, cool, thanks." The blond smiled his appreciation, but couldn't understand why the guy had come all the way back out just to tell him that.

Craig stood there, staring blankly at Kenny. The blond felt slightly awkward at the pause and began to fiddle with the clutch. _The fuck is he doing?_ Kenny thought, trying to focus his eyes on anything but the raven standing next to him. After a twenty second gap, Kenny eventually brought his eyes back to Craig. _Well, if he ain't gonna talk, then I will._ "So, you uh, ready for summer?"

"Thanks." Craig said, completely dismissing the blond's question.

"Thanks? For what?"

"Not being too much of a dick."

Kenny gathered that he was referring to last night and all of this morning, but he shrugged it off. "Nah, It's cool, you don't need to-"

"I got you these." Craig cut in and reached into the back of his pocket. Kenny watched carefully as he pulled out a full carton of cigarettes. Kenny's eyes lifted and a toothy grin spread across his face, illuminating his sense of happiness. Craig tossed them towards him and the blond caught the unopened packet with both hands.

"Dude, you for real?"

"Uh-huh."

Kenny ripped the plastic film off with his teeth and propped open the box. "Man, you don't realize how fuckin' desperate I've been to get my hands on one of these bad boys!"

"Yeah, I do. I remember you telling me last night." Craig mentioned as the blond placed a cigarette between his lips. "We shotgunned."

"Aw, really?" Kenny cooed, not remembering that part in particular. "That's cute."

"Not really."

Kenny took out a forgotten lighter from the glove compartment and hoped there was enough gas to light a flame. Surprisingly, there was and the blond was thankful to God that he was able to finally smoke a full cigarette. Craig observed the way Kenny took the first inhale. It was like watching someone come up for air after being under the water for too long. He didn't realize how addicted the blond was to nicotine.

In the corner of his eye, Kenny spotted his sister trotting towards them. She was dressed in her mismatched pyjamas with her duffel bag slung over her shoulder. The siblings exchanged waves and Craig felt that maybe it was time to head back inside.

"Anyway, I appreciate the ride home. Dunno if I would have made it back otherwise."

Kenny flashed a playful smirk and a wink. "I'll do it again, if you'd like."

Craig decided against flipping Kenny the bird and instead, he rolled his eyes and stifled a smile. "Whatever."


End file.
